


Silence

by Azistria



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Paladin Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Spoilers, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azistria/pseuds/Azistria
Summary: The Warrior of Light is known, not only for their prowess, but their silence as well.The Azure Dragoon finds himself wondering if the hero ever spoke, only to find an answer he wasn't ready for.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is my first work so I'm not really sure what to put in here.  
> This is actually part of a series I was making in private but I decided to post the first part and see if anyone was interested in it!  
> Also both WoL and Estinien are bad at communication and that shows.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The Warrior of Light was not one for speaking.

In an exchanging of words, he simply replies with a light nod or a shake of the head with the occasional hand gestures to express himself further.

Though, the Azure Dragoon did not seem to mind this, in fact, he welcomed it as he too was not one for many words. The Au Ra was straight to the point, answering quickly and decisively. Curiosity did beckon Estinien in whether or not the Paladin had ever spoken before. According to his traveling companion, Alphinaud, he had rarely ever heard the Warrior of Light speak, only ever hearing him utter his name for an introduction when they had first met. That being said, Alphinaud took care of introducing both himself and the Warrior of Light when he had first met them.

Even through out their journey to bring an end to the dragonsong war, Estinien had not heard a word from the paladin...until tonight.

It was a normal night in the Churning Mists, a campfire softly crackling through the cold night. Alphinaud and Ysayle had already turned in for the night whilst Estinien and the Warrior of Light sat by the campfire, both seemingly lost in thought. Despite the silence between the two, it was a comfortable one, something Estinien had gotten used to during their travels.

The two sat in the silence, staring at the dancing flames between them until--

"Do you have regrets?"

An unfamiliar voice spoke, startling the dragoon as his eyes snaps up to see the Warrior of Light sitting there, unmoving, his gaze still on the flames. Estinien didn't reply, staring at the paladin in a mild shock. He begins to doubt his own hearing at the sight of the still paladin. Perhaps it was simply the nightly winds playing a trick on his ears.

These doubts however, were proven untrue as the Paladin's lips part once more to speak,

"Do you have regrets?"

This time, the paladin looks up, meeting the dragoon's gaze, his piercing eyes looking directly at him. It was only then that the Azure Dragoon came to fully understand that the Warrior of Light was speaking.

"Aye, like any mortal." Estinien responds surprisingly calmly as the Warrior nods slowly, turning their gaze back down to the flames. After another moment of silence, Estinien decides to speak up. "I've never heard you speak before. I'd think you'd be mute if not for tonight."

"There's no reason for me to speak when a simple nod or shake answers for me." The warrior says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"...what compels you to speak now?"

The Warrior glances back up at Estinien before letting out a breath, a soft curve appearing in his lips that made the dragoon's breath hitch.

"Perhaps the company I'm with."

Estinien blinks slowly under his helmet in a state of awe, trying to understand the words the Paladin had said. Only when the paladin stood up did he snap out of his trance.

"Goodnight." The warrior speaks softly before heading off into his own tent to turn in for the night, leaving the Dragoon to his thoughts.

With his own heart racing at the sudden interaction, he wonders to himself why the Warrior of Light had spoken now of all times and why he had asked such a question. After all, he was the Warrior of Light whose strength defeated the primals and protected his home, what regrets could he have known?

===

The next time Estinien had heard the warrior speak was after the death of Haurchefant. He hadn't meant to be there at the time but he happened upon the scene.

In front of the grave of the late Lord Haurchefant kneeled the Warrior of Light, a bouquet of flowers layed between him and the gravestone. As the dragoon was about to reveal his presence, he heard a shaking breath escape the Warrior's lips that made him stop in his tracks. Tear droplets fell to the ground below the Warrior of Light as Estinien had put two and two together.

"I can't do this." He heard the paladin croak out with a shaking and almost vulnerable voice. "How do I continue, Haurchefant? I've failed once again--I've failed to protect the ones I promised to protect. I cannot be the hero Eorzea wishes of me, I cannot be the one Hydaelyn had blessed to save this world--It is all too much for one man to bear..."

It was at this moment that Estinien had realized it. The Warrior of Light, the hero of Eorzea--he too was mortal.

'Do you have regrets?' The warrior's words chime once more in his head.

Estinien almost curses his past self for not understanding those words from the past. As he was about to pull away, the Warrior's head snaps towards his direction, Estinien finally seeing the tear stained face of the Warrior before he had pulled away from his gaze, quickly wiping away his own tears.

"M-My apologies." The Paladin quickly apologizes.

"No it's...it's my own fault." Estinien simply replies.

"...I...apologize. I had heard your..."

"It's fine." The paladin responds, standing up from the grave.

"Twas a moment of weakness. Do not fret, my mind is made and I will follow through." He was speaking of the upcoming plans, a part of Estinien aching at the knowledge that he had said that as if to say he will continue playing his part as the hero despite his thoughts.

"...I...I'm not one for words however...perhaps a drink might be of order." Estinien speaks, catching the Warrior's attention. "I don't mind if you need to...speak of what bothers ye."

The warrior stares at Estinien before a small smile appears on his lips. "Yes. I'd quite enjoy that."

===

For whatever reason, after the drinks, one thing had led to another as Estinien found himself to be in quite the predicament with the Warrior of Light.

Laying in the same bed, the Warrior was fast asleep, his arms wrapped around the dragoon's waist. As scandalous as that may seem, the two had not indulge in each other's flesh but merely slept together in the same bed. Though, the mere memory of how it happened brought a flush to the dragoon's cheeks.

It was after their drinks and the Warrior had spoken his own truths about his regrets, that if he were stronger, he could've saved all those he had come to love. He was quite loose-lipped from the alcohol but the dragoon could not have imagined what was next.

As he had brought the Warrior back to the inn, the Warrior instead pulled him into the room and into his own bed before he spoke his last words to him for that night.

"Stay..." he spoke softly, expectant eyes staring into the dragoon's eyes. The look on his face and the hands tightly gripping onto Estinien's shirt left the dragoon breathless and without even realizing it, he laid next to the Warrior, falling asleep in each other's embrace.

Estinien knew of his feelings towards the Warrior, hell, he suspects he had these feelings towards him from the start, only growing stronger as they traveled and fought together, side by side.

The way the Paladin stands bravely and strongly against any foe and how he always comes to protect his allies from heavy blows can send anyone swooning.

Estinien included.

He was smitten by the Warrior of Light and he suspects he's not the only one. He had seen the way Alphinaud always gazes up at the Warrior and he definitely has seen his old friend Aymeric's change in behavior when the Warrior was around, always smiling at the sight of him and greeting him ecstatically.

"Mm." He hears the Warrior stir in his sleep, Estinien's gaze wandering down to the one who held him tightly in his sleep. The warrior's eyes fluttered open, his eyes awakening to Estinien's chest before looking up to meet his gaze. There was a bit of surprise in the warrior's eyes, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second before he closes them, letting out a breath before reopening them. With a smile on his lips, he speaks.

"Goodmorning."

===

It wasn't long until Estinien heard the Warrior speak again, in fact, it was after checking back up on Aymeric when the Warrior had called for him.

"Estinien. A word."

It seemed to have surprised Estinien as much as it did Alphinaud to hear him speak suddenly.

"Of course." Estinien replies as the Au Ra glances at Alphinaud for a moment.

"A-Ah! Well, I shall take my leave then." Alphinaud says, understanding the look as he swiftly makes his exit.

"What bothers you?" Estinien decides to ask first as the Warrior looks back at him. Nervously, the warrior rubs the back of his neck, averting his gaze from the dragoon.

"...a drink with me." The warrior speaks softly, a light flush on his cheeks.

"Pardon?" Estinien asks, a bit surprised by the sudden request.

The warrior swallows the nervous lump in his throat, finding enough courage to face the dragoon. "A drink. You and me. I...won't drink a lot again--at least not like last time."

"Oh." Estinien says, finally understanding the Au Ra's intent. Never did he think that the Warrior of Light would ask him out for drinks, especially not like this.

Did he perhaps...?

Estinien felt his throat dry up at the thought but he wishes to test the theory. Pushing the Au Ra against the wall, Estinien leans forward, closing the distance between them as the Au Ra seems to flush a deep color at the abrupt movement. The flick of his eyes down to the dragoon's lips and back to his gaze answers his question as Estinien leans in a bit closer, stopping only a few millimeters away from each other's lips.

"May I--?"

The warrior nods before Estinien even finishes asking. With their gazes still locked, the Au Ra looks at the dragoon with anticipation as Estinien recieves the message loud and clear, pressing his lips against his with a hunger he had tried to suppress through their journey.

Needless to say, the two returned to the inn after that and Estinien had heard the Warrior's voice in various ways.

===

Estinien did not know what their relationship was, he was sure even the Warrior of Light didn't know either. Neither of them had explicitly spoke about their relationship or how they felt about each other.  
The two shares moments together quite often, mostly in private quarters and the occasional make out session when out traveling. Despite this, Estinien hadn't heard anything new from the Warrior of Light, most of the times the two were too busy satisfying their lust and moaning each other's names instead of talking of their feelings or what not.

Though, their relationship did bring some newfound insight to the dragoon.

Estinien found himself noticing more things about the Warrior of Light. It was small things at first like the way he seemed to bring his fist up to his lips when in deep thought or the way he favors his left hand over his right despite being ambidextrous.  
However one revelation came to light, that dug an unsavory feeling in his stomach, something he could've gone without knowing.

Whenever the Warrior smiled, it never reached his eyes.

The smile seemed to fool all those around him but that facade didn't fool Estinien, not after how much he had seen the Warrior in his raw form. No, that smile, perhaps from the start, was always an empty facade, the facade of the hero everyone saw in him, the hero everyone wanted of him.

Estinien's chest stings at the sight, especially when that smile is turned to him. He wanted to know the reason but at the same time...he felt as if he knew too much. He couldn't find the words to ask, nor did he want to.

When the new day comes, the Warrior of Light greets him with the smile on his face.

And once again, Estinien is greeted by a familiar silence.


End file.
